Cosas que no se dijeron
by KaliLaDestructora
Summary: Tres años después, Souji Seta vuelve a Inaba. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionarán sus amigos? ¿...viene solo? Postgame. SoujixYukiko y KanjixNaoto sobre todo.
1. 1 Las nieblas de Inaba

¡Güenos días, fanfiqueros y fanfiqueras! Os traigo un fanfic sobre el Persona 4, uno de mis juegos favoritos (que estoy rejugando, así que me han dado ganas). La historia se sitúa tres años después de la marcha de Souji Seta (que creo que es el nombre "original" del protagonista) de Inaba, así que esperad spoilers, muchos spoilers. Las cosas han cambiado, pero en el fondo sus historias siguen siendo las mismas. Antes de empezar, unas cuantas cosas:

Soy estudiante de traducción, así que me lanzo a hacer algunas traducciones que puede que no sean del gusto de todos, pero no quiero coger préstamos del inglés o el japonés. Así que "big bro" se transforma en "tete" (si no os gusta demandadme) y he eliminado todos los sufijos del tipo "-chan" o "-kun". Lo único que he salvado ha sido "senpai" y "sensei", ya que ninguna opción me gustaba para eso.

Las parejas son canon porque se centra en SoujixYukiko y KanjixNaoto y me venía mejor, aunque amo a todos los personajes y podría hacer muchos batiburrillos con ellos. Intentaré respetar lo más posible la personalidad de los personajes, pero permitidme alguna inventada de cuando en cuando por el bien de la historia (una licencia poética de toda la vida).

Esperad mucho romance y mucho angst. Lo poco que me gustan el romance y el angst en otras ficciones me encanta en el fanfic.

De momento lo he puesto en T por la boquita que tiene Kanji y porque igual meto algo de lime o un lemon muuuuy flojito, pero si veo que es necesario subirlo de categoría, lo cambio.

Y por último, el disclaimer: ni los personajes, ni la historia, ni los sombreros de Naoto me pertenecen, sino a Atlus o a quien sea. Esto lo hago por amor al arte (y a los sombreros de Naoto).

**Cosas que no se dijeron**

**Capítulo 1: Las nieblas de Inaba**

-Residencia de los Dojima-saludó Nanako en tono formal al coger el teléfono.

-¿Nana? Soy Souji-respondió una voz conocida.

-¡Tete!-exclamó Nanako, agarrando el teléfono con fuerza como si aquella fuera la única manera de mantener a su "hermano mayor" cerca.

-¿Está tu padre en casa?

-¿Eh?-Nanako se sintió un poco triste-. Sí, sí. Te lo paso.

Ryotaro Dojima estaba sentado en la mesa, fumando y tomándose un café mientras leía el periódico, ajeno a todo como era su costumbre. Nanako tuvo que llamarle tres veces antes de que él la escuchara.

Dios, era igual que su madre. Al detective Ryotaro Dojima había pocas cosas que pudieran hacer que el corazón le diera un vuelco a estas alturas, sobre todo después de los asesinatos en serie a los que había tenido que enfrentarse hacía tres años, pero mirar a su pequeña niña y ver a aquella preciosa muchachita que lo miraba con aquellos serios ojos marrones, y verla tan parecida a su madre fallecida, algo dentro de él se retorcía de pena y de dicha.

-¿Qué pasa, Nana?-respondió al fin, dejando el cigarro en el borde del cenicero.

-El tete. Quiere hablar contigo.

Dojima parpadeó, perplejo. Por supuesto, los lazos que se habían forjado entre ellos tres habían sido demasiado fuertes para que, al marcharse Souji, no supieran más de él, pero nunca llamaba. Aquel chico elegante y silencioso, tan comedido con las palabras pero que tenía un don para decir lo que la persona necesitaba escuchar en ese momento, parecía sentirse más cómodo con las cartas, que Nanako esperaba con impaciencia a pesar de que llegaban, con impecable puntualidad, una vez cada dos meses. La llamada de teléfono era una sorpresa.

-Papá...-volvió a llamarle Nanako, con ese tono de resignada tristeza que tenía cada vez que Dojima rompía la promesa de leerle un cuento cuando era pequeña.

Dojima debía estar volviéndose viejo, porque cada vez le costaba más reaccionar a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Mientras se levantaba con un suspiro cansado y cogía el teléfono, se dijo con amargura que si seguía así le relegarían al trabajo de papeleo en el departamento. "Por encima de mi cadáver", pensó.

Pero decidió olvidarse de eso un rato. Cogió el teléfono y sonrió.

-¡Hola, chaval!

-Buenas tardes, tío Ryotaro. Espero no haberos interrumpido.

-Vuelves a ser demasiado formal-rió de buena gana el detective-. Siempre es bueno saber de ti. Dime, ¿qué te cuentas?

-Pues...

Nanako se sentó a la mesa, refunfuñando, mirando cómo su padre escuchaba atentamente a su sobrino, y sintiéndose celosa de que su tete quisiera hablar con Dojima y no con ella. Si tan solo Souji siguiera viviendo en Inaba...

Nanako le había respondido a todas las cartas con entusiasmo, contándole cómo le iba en el colegio o los rumores que había oído por ahí, sin olvidarse de mandarle fotos de ella y Ryotaro en la orilla del río Samegawa y de decirle que le quería mucho y le echaba de menos. Y él, por su parte, siempre la adulaba diciendo que era increíble lo mucho que había crecido y que se había convertido en una joven preciosa. Al final de cada carta, Souji expresaba con ternura lo mucho que pensaba en ellos y que él la quería mucho y tenía ganas de verla. Pero esa frase que Nanako esperaba con ansiedad nunca llegaba: la parte en la que le decía cuando iría a verla.

Dojima colgó el auricular y Nanako despertó de su ensoñación.

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué cuelgas? Apenas he podido hablar con el tete...-Nanako estaba a punto de llorar de rabia y pena.

-No te preocupes, pronto podrás hablar mucho con el tete.

-¿Eh?

-Souji llamaba para preguntar si seguíamos teniendo la habitación en la que se quedó libre.

-¿Entonces...?-una sonrisa sorprendida se extendió por la cara de Nanako.

-Exacto, peque. Tu tete viene a vernos.

Yukiko Amagi había sido una chica preciosa en la adolescencia, con su pelo negro, sus ojos almendrados, su nariz recta y sus labios rosados. Si su admirador no se desmayaba al contemplar su semblante siempre distante, podría bajar por sus curvas femeninas, cubiertas por exquisita tela roja y encajes, toda ella gusto y delicadeza, y podría imaginarse cómo sería retirar esas finas prendas y contemplar su piel pálida como la nieve que le daba nombre. Toda ella era lirios, cerezos en flor, exquisita elegancia, delicada frialdad, voz modulada con palabras siempre educadas y amables; el ideal de belleza japonesa encarnado. Si añadimos a ello el aire de estrella local que le daba ser la heredera de la histórica Posada Amagi, orgullo de la población de Inaba, obtendríamos un cóctel de irresistible dulzura, atracción y promesas de futuro.

Los años habían pasado, pero su belleza no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar. Hacía ya dos años que había tomado las riendas de la posada, y su mente aguda había conseguido que lo que en otros tiempos había sido una anécdota trivial pero hermosa de la vida rural japonesa ahora se convirtiera en un remanso de paz y encanto frecuentada por artistas, políticos y otras personalidades. Dos años al frente de un negocio en auge la habían convertido en una persona resuelta y pragmática, pero que no se desentendía de esos pequeños detalles que convertían la posada en una belleza de edificio que emulaba y a la vez estimulaba la hermosura inherente a la dueña. Era habitual verla recibir personalmente a todos sus clientes, con la espalda recta como el tallo de una flor y una sonrisa gentil que evocaba nubes algodonosas y praderas verdes, con su piel marfileña cubierta por un exquisito kimono rojo con bordado negro y blanco de cerezos en flor, estirando una mano hacia las escaleras para pedir con voz suave a los clientes que la acompañaran a sus aposentos. Había algo que, en aquel gesto, ningún cliente podía dejar pasar, y es que aquellos kimonos que llevaba, al alzar las manos, dejaba ver las mangas largas que sólo las mujeres solteras podían llevar. La señorita Yukiko Amagi, una celebridad discreta y exasperantemente bonita, seguía disponible, pero había algo en su mirada, un "no soy para ti" en sus ojos oscuros, que conseguía espantar a tres cuartos de sus pretendientes, aunque el cuarto restante seguía siendo una cantidad excesiva en gusto de la muchacha.

Estaban en temporada baja, como todos los noviembres. Yukiko casi se sentía tentada a acercarse al templo como hacía antaño, para evadirse, realizar una plegaria y acariciar la cabeza del zorro gamberro que vivía allí. Pero decidió no ir, porque, como siempre, en las escaleras del templo había una sombra del pasado, un eco de Souji Seta, el estudiante transferido de la gran ciudad, que pasó un año con ellos, unió al grupo, salvó vidas, resolvió el mayor misterio de sus vidas y se fue, llevándose su corazón y dejando sólo vagas promesas de volver y "seguir con lo empezado". Hubo un tiempo en el que Yukiko creyó que eso fuera cierto, y seguía recibiendo sus cartas (una vez cada dos meses exactamente), pero eran cada vez más impersonales, más lejanas, más cortas, más repletas de excusas de exámenes o trabajos temporales. Yukiko lo veía alejarse cada vez más, ver cómo esquivaba hablar de su vida personal o de sus pensamientos, y no podía evitar pensar que había conocido a alguien más. "O tal vez no ha conocido a nadie que no conociera ya", pensó con mordacidad. No se le había pasado por alto que la idol Rise Kujikawa intentaba verle lo más a menudo posible en sus viajes de trabajo(y así se lo comentaba él de pasada en sus cartas). Cada vez que Yukiko recordaba cómo la preciosa joven sonreía de forma sugerente y con comentarios decididamente provocativos a Souji sentía ganas de volver al mundo de la televisión para cargarse unas cuantas Sombras inocentes a base de fuego y de rabia. Siempre le había parecido que demostrar un interés de manera tan descarada era grosero y de mal gusto pero tenía que reconocer que le había dado tanta rabia como envidia ver a aquella chica que era consciente de su encanto desplegando su arsenal de sonrisas picantes con el hombre al que amaba. Y aún así, Souji siempre había parecido decantarse por ella, por Yukiko, dispuesto hasta a envenenarse con sus comidas (en el mejor de los casos insípidas, en el peor, tóxicas) sólo por hacerla feliz. Pero a ella no iba a verla, y Yukiko estaba demasiado ocupada como para ir a verle. Pero Rise sí le visitaba. Con toda la frecuencia que podía.

A veces odiaba profundamente a Rise por aquella vida semi-vagabunda que le permitía errar de forma perezosa hacia Souji.

Sonó el timbre musical de la pensión, sobresaltando a la muchacha. Ella presionó el botón que abría la puerta y respiró hondo, tratando de alejar las imágenes de pesadilla de un monstruo informe, gimiente y sudoroso con dos cabezas que parecían las de Souji y Rise. Compuso su amable sonrisa y su mirada distante, esperando a que el invitado entrara.

-Ey-saludó Kanji Tatsumi, entrando con su acostumbrada cachaza de cabeza alta y caderas adelantadas-. Te traigo lo de mi vieja.

-Hola, Kanji-sonrió ella, esta vez de verdad, acercándose para apretar cariñosamente el brazo musculoso de su vecino y amigo-. Gracias, esperábamos el pedido.

-¿Cambiáis de cortinas?

Yukiko compuso una mueca de disgusto.

-Unos niños mancharon las de la habitación 203 con pintura verde. ¡Pintura verde! ¿Qué hacían los niños con un bote de pintura acrílica en una posada tradicional?

-Necesitas a alguien que vigile a esos pequeños cabrones. Yo estoy disponible como segurata-Kanji sonrió con perversidad marcando el bíceps de uno de sus brazos.

Yukiko se echó a reír (había aprendido a controlar sus ataques de risa por el bien de su imagen y la de su negocio).

-Te lo agradezco, pero estaría más preocupada por ti que por mil niños con pintura de todos los colores. Además-Yukiko se permitió esbozar una sonrisa perversa-, no podría dejarte cerca de los baños termales; todos sabemos lo que pasa contigo y los sitios con vapor...

Visto y no visto: el renovado Kanji Tatsumi, relativamente responsable y firmemente seguro de sí mismo volvió a ser el gamberro inseguro e incontrolado de hacía tres años, enrojeciendo y farfullando:

-¡Eso fue hace tres putos años, olvídalo, coño! ¡Siempre estáis con eso, pero está más que superado, dejad de restregármelo por la cara, joder!-Kanji apartó la mirada y se puso lívido-. No me hagas recordar a los que ya no están, joder.

De pronto, la hilaridad de Yukiko se transformó en empatía y tristeza. Si alguien podía entender cómo se sentía, ese era Kanji. Para él la pérdida había sido doble: había perdido a Souji, su senpai, su ídolo, la persona que le dio la mano por primera vez y le aceptó por cómo era a pesar de haber visto su alma desnuda (y bien desnuda; Yukiko a veces recordaba con tanto humor como desagrado aquella Sombra exhibicionista que mostraba la cara y el pelo rubio de Kanji). Pero también había perdido a alguien más importante: la andrógina detective Naoto Shirogane. A Yukiko le había gustado Naoto, que era tímida y reservada, pero extremadamente inteligente, y que parecía tomarse las cosas con calma para analizar la situación con una fuerza de voluntad impresionante. Pero sabía que no era nada comparado con lo que había sentido Kanji, que desde el primer momento, aún pensando que Naoto era un chico, se había sentido irremediablemente atraído por ella, confundiéndole aún más. Todos pensaban que eso habría ido a más, pero el caso de los asesinatos de Inaba se había cerrado y el Príncipe Detective se había marchado, poniendo como excusa nuevos casos en los que trabajar y dejando a un Kanji devastado recogiendo los pedacitos de su corazón roto. Kanji no se había hecho ilusiones acerca de una hipotética vuelta de Naoto a Inaba, y Naoto tampoco había dicho nada al respecto: sólo Souji consiguió arrancarle la promesa de seguir en contacto.

Bueno, Yukiko no sabía si había cumplido su promesa con respecto a Souji, pero sabía que los demás sólo sabían de ella por las noticias, mencionada como una artista del pensamiento y la deducción, un genio en su campo. Y sabía que Kanji seguía pensando en Naoto, como Kanji sabía que Yukiko jamás podría olvidar a Souji Seta.

Ambos se miraron con tristeza, intercambiando una larga mirada de comprensión.

-Lo siento, Kanji. No debí mencionar... todo aquello...

Kanji se encogió de hombros, tratando de recomponerse.

-Bah. Menudo par de gilipollas estamos hechos.

-Desde luego...

Se quedaron unos segundos más en un silencio absorto, acariciando con dolorosa devoción un recuerdo cada día más lejano. Kanji murmuró una excusa para irse y Yukiko se despidió de él con una sonrisa triste y distraída. Decidió llamar a Chie para entretenerse un rato, pero una de las camareras nuevas la llamó con cierta urgencia por un problema en las cocinas y decidió dejar la llamada para más adelante.

Yosuke Hanamura había cambiado más de lo que parecía a primera vista. Seguía siendo un bala perdida en algunos aspectos, y era igual de testarudo y patoso, pero cuando su padre delegó más responsabilidad de Junes en él y tuvo que dejar sus estudios para volver a Inaba, había vuelto siendo un hombre. Chie Satonaka lo había sabido desde el principio, y por eso ninguno de los dos perdió mucho tiempo: al mes de la vuelta de Yosuke al pequeño pueblo envuelto en la niebla, ya habían empezado a salir. Que por cierto, se dijo Yosuke de forma distraída supervisando cómo los reponedores colocaban los productos en sus estantes correspondientes, dentro de poco harían un año. Eso había que celebrarlo de alguna manera. El dinero no era problema, porque él ganaba más que suficiente para hacerle un buen regalo a su chica, pero, ¿qué quería una chica como Chie? ¿Una película de kung fu? ¿Unas botas de kick boxing? ¿Bruce Lee resucitado?

Yosuke pensó que probablemente Yukiko sabría algo, no por nada eran las mejores amigas del mundo. Podría llamarla luego. O pasarse por la posada para verla en persona. Yosuke podía querer con locura a Chie pero seguía sin poder evitar querer deleitarse con la hermosura de Yukiko en kimono, era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Siguió paseando por entre los aparadores, distraído, cuando vio doblar una esquina a una personita menuda de pelo castaño.

-¡Nana!-la llamó, sin poder contener su exultante alegría.

Nanako enrojeció, pero se acercó a él con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Hola, señor Yosuke.

-¿Cómo que señor? ¡Me haces sentir muy viejo, Nana!-exclamó Yosuke, llevándose una mano al corazón de forma teatral.

Nanako se rió con ganas.

-Vale, perdón. Yosuke.

-Eso está mejor. Y ahora, ¿qué quiere mi clienta favorita?-le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-¡Oh!-Nanako sacó una lista muy larga de artículos-. ¡Tengo que comprar muchas cosas ricas de comer!

-Déjame ver...-Yosuke leyó la lista y arqueó las cejas-. ¡Vaya! Son muchísimas cosas. ¿Es que organizas una fiesta y no me has invitado?-volvió a guiñarle el ojo, pero el sonrojo de placer que se extendió por las mejillas de Nanako no tenía nada que ver con su comentario.

-¡Viene el tete a casa!-exclamó ella, dando saltitos.

-¡¿C-Cómo?! ¡¿Viene Souji?!-Yosuke perdió toda su pose digna y teatral y abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua-. ¡¿Cuándo?!

-¡En dos días!-exclamó Nanako, regocijada.

-¡Vaya! Es la primera vez en tres años...

Nanako le miró con esa seriedad que ya tenía a los siete años, y que era tan impropia ahora de una niña como lo era entonces.

-Vosotros también habéis echado de menos a mi hermano mayor, ¿a que sí?

-Eh... pues claro, Nana, todos lo sentimos mucho cuando se fue.

-¿Queréis venir a casa para darle la bienvenida?

A pesar de que el ofrecimiento era sincero, Yosuke vio que la niña no parecía tan contenta como antes. Probablemente lo decía porque sabía que era lo correcto, pero estaba claro que quería disfrutar del rencuentro de su familia.

-No importa, Nana, ya organizaremos algo para celebrar que viene. Tú disfruta de tu hermano, ¿eh?-le alentó ver que la niña volvía a enrojecer de alegría.

-¡Tengo que lavar su taza de café! Habrá cogido polvo...

Mientras Yosuke acompañaba a la pequeña a por su compra, Nanako parloteaba emocionada:

-¿Sabías que nos gusta el café igual? ¡Con mucha leche y azúcar!

Yukiko Amagi apenas se había recuperado de su encuentro con Kanji cuando apareció una Chie despeinada y acalorada en la puerta.

-¡Yukiko!

-¡Chie! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Yosuke está bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, todo bien! ¡Mejor que bien!

Chie respiraba entrecortadamente. Cualquiera diría que había atravesado Inaba a toda prisa.

-Respira, anda. Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Es que vie... es que vie...!-Chie quería gritar, pero sus pulmones seguían exhaustos.

-¡Chie! ¡Dilo de una vez!

Chie cogió una bocanada de aire y gritó:

-¡Viene Souji!

El joven buscó con la mirada entre los asientos del tren hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Se dirigió hacia allí con una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y una sonrisa discreta en su rostro. Se apartó el pelo claro de sus ojos azules y se sentó en el único asiento libre que quedaba de los cuatro que había alrededor de una mesita cuadrada. El tren dio un bandazo y casi tropieza, pero unas manos femeninas le agarraron de la camisa.

-Cuidado, Souji, no queremos que te rompas nada antes de llegar a casa, ¿no?-dijo una voz dulce y aguda con una risita implícita.

-Gracias, Rise-contestó Souji Seta, sentándose al fin.

Frente a él, la idol, convenientemente disfrazada con un pañuelo cubriendo su espesa cabellera castaña y unas enormes gafas de sol, le chistó.

-¡Me vas a descubrir, senpai!

-Lo siento. No me acostumbro a que vuelvas a ser... ya sabes... conocida.

-¡Rise nunca fue desconocida, Sensei!-exclamó el hermoso hombre rubio que se sentaba al lado de Rise cogiéndole una mano con delicadeza.

Souji pensó que tampoco se acostumbraba a las muestras de afecto de Teddie y Rise. En el fondo, estaba claro que tenía que ocurrir: ambos eran descarados y alegres, nunca se cansaban de las bromas salidas de tono y a ambos les gustaba la fama y los falsos aires de grandeza. Pero, más importante aún, habían estado conectados desde el principio: su búsqueda había sido siempre la misma, su razón de ser, y habían enfrentado sus miedos al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar, salvándose mutuamente y quedando irremediablemente conectados, con sus almas y sus búsquedas entrelazadas como una sola cosa. Después de unos meses, Teddie había decidido marcharse a "buscarse a sí mismo", y así se lo comunicó a todos; tras unos meses de vagabundeo de mochilero, viendo las maravillas y las penurias del mundo, había ido a vivir con Souji, con su "sensei", y en una de las visitas de Rise a la ciudad de Souji Ted había sabido tomar con la delicadeza adecuada la mano de Rise, la había mirado como si fuera la única mujer del mundo y le había dicho "paseemos". Y después de ese paseo había comenzado su verdadero viaje.

Rise y Teddie le habían pedido que no dijera nada de su relación, pues todos sabían que el cotilleo era el deporte regional de Inaba y no querían que su relación fuera pública todavía. Eran demasiados días sin verse, demasiadas distancias insoportables, y demasiadas pruebas a su relación como para comentarla alegremente. Pero ahora parecía que al fin se sentían seguros. Souji sonrió a Teddie, y el rubio pareció resplandecer al devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Estás nervioso?-preguntó la voz de la persona a su lado.

Souji asintió, tanteando su bolsillo con nerviosismo.

-Mucho, pero tengo muchas ganas de volver.

-¿Les contaste que íbamos?-preguntó Rise.

Souji negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo a Nanako y mi tío. Tenía que decírselo, no podía aparecer sin más en su casa.

-¡Oh, Nana se estará transformando en una señorita!-suspiró Teddie en tono afectuoso. Luego frunció el ceño, genuinamente preocupado-. ¿No será demasiado mayor para jugar conmigo, verdad?

-Estoy seguro de que no-sonrió Souji.

-¡Eh, deja de hablar de tu chica favorita, que me voy a poner celosa!-le riñó Rise en tono azucarado.

-Mi segunda chica favorita-respondió Ted, añadiendo azúcar al azúcar.

-¿No sientes como que sobras?-preguntó la cuarta persona con una sonrisa leve.

-Estoy acostumbrado. Te recuerdo que se veían en mi casa.

-Es cierto-admitió la otra persona con una risita grave.

-Debo de haberme visto todas las películas en taquilla los días que estaba Rise en casa. En el cine la de las palomitas ya me llama por mi nombre.

-No me harás sentir mal, que lo sepas-exclamó Rise, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ted-. Necesitamos estar juntos de vez en cuando.

-Puedo entenderlo-asintió Souji con una sonrisa triste.

-Todo estará bien una vez lleguemos a Inaba-exclamó Teddie con una sonrisa exultante.

-Pues yo creo que todo se complicará-vaticinó con voz oscura la cuarta persona, mirando cómo la ventanilla atravesaba la frontera invisible con la región en la que se encontraba Inaba.

Bueeeeeeno. Pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué os parece? Se aceptan críticas (constructivas, por favor), feedback, donativos para una pobre escritorzuela... Gracias por seguir la historia :3. Bye bye!


	2. 2 Esta noche no habrá más café

¡Buenos días, princesos y princesas! El título cafeinómano de este capítulo me parecía que necesitaba un saludo relacionado con el café (para el que no lo conozca es el saludo del youtuber Loulogio en su canal Café con Lou), aunque este inicio es lo único humorístico que va a haber en este capítulo. Coged los pañuelos porque viene una taza de angst.

**Disclaimer: **ver capítulo 1, pero básicamente, que los personajes son de Atlus y no míos.

**Capítulo 2: Esta noche no habrá más café**

Cuatro conocidos habían subido juntos al tren, pero sólo tres se bajaron en la estación de Okina, dado que la cuarta persona había bajado unas paradas antes con la excusa de tener que arreglar unos papeles del trabajo. A ninguno le sorprendió, pero decididamente Souji hubiera preferido que hubiera llegado con ellos, pues el escalofrío que sintió al dar un paso fuera de la estación tenía poco que ver con la suave lluvia otoñal que caía y mucho con una violenta nostalgia. Además, ver a Rise, todavía disfrazada, y Ted abrazándose y haciendo arrumacos no le estaba ayudando demasiado. Con un suspiro de resignación, buscó con sus ojos azules un taxi y lo llamó con un gesto elegante, muy característico de él.

A medida que el vehículo amarillo se adentraba en la región, dejando atrás la urbanita Okina y llegando a la rural Inaba, Souji se sentía más y más impaciente. La niebla le recibía como a un conocido, empañando los cristales y haciendo que los campos, las siluetas de los edificios y hasta el resplandor del Samegawa fueran apenas un esbozo tímido en su campo visual. Ted y Rise se bajaron cerca de Junes, donde estaba su hotel, y Souji se quedó solo con sus pensamientos a medida que se acercaban al barrio residencial donde vivían Dojima y su hija. La que había sido su casa durante un año.

Cuando el fin el taxi se paró frente a la casa de dos plantas que él conocía tan bien, casi sintió flaqueza. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto añoraba aquella casa, aquel río, aquel distrito comercial, aquella familia que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, hasta que había vuelto, y ahora el sentimiento era tan fuerte que le hacía temblar las piernas. Parapetado bajo su paraguas de plástico blanco y perdido en la alegría de estar en casa de nuevo, Souji Seta llamó al timbre.

La puerta se abrió al instante, como si alguien hubiera pasado horas con la mano sobre el pomo, y una figura pequeña con un vestidito rosa se abalanzó sobre él como un bólido. El paraguas voló y Souji se encontró de pronto cayendo de culo sobre un charco, empapándose de lluvia y escuchando una voz aguda que sonaba a mitad sollozo y a mitad grito de júbilo:

-¡Tete!

-¡Nanako!-exclamó él, dejándose contagiar por el profundo cariño de la niña y abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Nana, no seas bruta!-la increpó una voz llena de buen humor.

Entre los mechones claros de su pelo, Souji reconoció la sonrisa torcida de su tío.

-Vamos, Nanako. Te vas a poner enferma.

Entraron en la casa y Souji sonrió con calidez a su tío.

-Buenas tardes, tío.

-¡Dame un abrazo, chaval!-exclamó Dojima, estrujándole entre sus brazos a pesar de su ropa mojada. Souji pudo sentir los bracitos de Nanako apretando su cintura y la de Dojima.

Souji se dejó mimar, sintiéndose tembloroso. Por fin estaba en casa.

-Anda, ve a ponerte algo seco o a darte una ducha si quieres, y mientras yo preparo algo de café caliente para los tres-le propuso Dojima, palmeando su hombro de buen humor.

Souji asintió. Casi se sintió morir de nostalgia al pasar junto a la pequeña cocina integrada en el comedor, al ver la mesita baja, la televisión de tubo en una esquina, las cortinas abiertas dejando entrever un horizonte difuminado por la niebla. Cargado con su bolsa, se sintió de nuevo como un chaval de instituto, pero había algo distinto: esto ya no era un lugar extraño, sino _su casa_. Y la niña de diez años que canturreaba en su habitación, y el hombre que se peleaba con la vieja cafetera en el piso de abajo eran _su familia_. Se puso el pijama de invierno para entrar en calor, y se sorprendió al ver que Nanako también había decidido ponerse el pijama.

-¡Es como si estuviéramos en una fiesta del pijama!-rió ella, cogiéndole de la mano.

Al bajar Dojima ya estaba llenando las tres tazas. Le acercó la suya a Souji, con una sonrisa afectuosa.

-Tu café, "tete". Mucha leche y azúcar. ¿Te sigue gustando así, no?

-¡El tete y yo nos bebemos el café igual!-rió ella, cogiendo su taza rosa.

Souji sonrió cogiendo la taza y dándole un sorbo al líquido. Ahora se había acostumbrado a tomar una taza de café solo y bien cargado con el desayuno para aguantar despierto todo el día, pero no quiso decepcionar a Nanako, que parecía sentirse feliz y contenta con aquella coincidencia en sus gustos. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa baja del salón, y charlaron. Ryotaro le comentó algunos casos poco importantes en los que había trabajado, y Souji les contó qué tal le iba en la universidad; toda la conversación estuvo aderezada por una Nanako ansiosa por enseñarle a su tete sus buenas notas, los dibujos que había hecho y las fotos que se había hecho con su padre y con sus compañeros de clase. Hacía años que Souji no se sentía tan relajado, y la forma parsimoniosa de Dojima de fumar parecía indicar lo mismo en su caso.

-...y mañana podemos hacer sushi, porque fui a Junes y Yosuke me ayudó a comprar muchas cosas ricas...

Souji se puso repentinamente tenso.

-¿Yosuke te ayudó?

-Ahora es el encargado del Junes de Inaba-intervino Ryotaro-. Lo sabías, ¿no?

-Nanako, ¿le dijiste a Yosuke que yo venía?

Nanako dejó de sonreír y se puso triste de golpe.

-¿He hecho algo malo?-murmuró con ojos húmedos.

Ryotaro le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Souji. El tipo de mirada que decía "no hagas llorar a mi hija o no tendré piedad contigo".

-No, Nana. No pasa nada, sólo quiero saberlo-contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí... me preguntó si daba una fiesta y yo...-los enormes ojos marrones de la niña se iban llenando de lágrimas-. ¿Te has enfadado, tete?

Souji suspiró y le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo con ternura. Si Yosuke lo sabía, Chie lo sabía, y si Chie lo sabía... Esto complicaba mucho las cosas.

-No importa, Nana. Es sólo que quería darle una sorpresa a mis amigos. Pero tú no podías saberlo-concluyó pellizcando con afecto uno de los mofletes de Nanako, que fue recuperando paulatinamente su sonrisa-. Oye, enséñame ese dibujo que hiciste para clase y que te pusieron un diez, que quiero verlo.

-¡Vale!-exclamó la pequeña, levantándose de un salto y corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ryotaro miró a su sobrino, que parecía repentinamente taciturno, con su aguda mirada de detective de la policía.

-Y dime... ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?

Souji le miró, sorprendido.

-Hacía tres años que no pasabas por aquí, y de pronto vienes con tanto secretismo y...

El chico tragó saliva. Podía decírselo a su tío. Acabaría sabiéndolo tarde o temprano. Lo cierto es que estaba deseando contárselo a alguien, porque aquella ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Pues...

El timbre interrumpió sus palabras. Souji se levantó. Ahora que se había animado, aquel secreto le ardía en la lengua. ¿Quién sería a aquellas horas? ¿Y con esa lluvia? ¿Alguien buscando a Dojima para un trabajo urgente?

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a una Yukiko en kimono, con los puños apretados, empapándose bajo la lluvia y con el rostro congestionado de rabia.

Yukiko se había sentido volar por un segundo, como si el corazón se le escapara como un globo, cuando Chie consiguió pronunciar aquellas palabras entre jadeos. Souji venía. Souji volvía a Inaba. Souji...

El mismo Souji que le escribía con la misma frecuencia, pero con palabras frías y distantes. El mismo Souji del cual había recibido una carta hacía dos semanas y no le había dicho nada...

El mismo Souji que recibía con frecuencia la visita de la idol Risette, cuyo hobbie parecía coquetear con él.

Yukiko se quedó mirando al vacío mientras Chie recuperaba el aliento. Souji no le había dicho nada. Tal vez no había sabido, al escribirle la carta, que volvería a Inaba, pero ella seguía teniendo el mismo número de teléfono. Podría haberla llamado. Yukiko lo habría hecho si fuera ella la que iba a su ciudad: le habría faltado tiempo para llamarle y decirle "voy a verte"...

A lo mejor es que no quería verla. A lo mejor había venido con su actual pareja para presentársela a Dojima y había preferido no verla para evitar un momento incómodo. A lo mejor sólo le seguía escribiendo porque le faltaba valor para decirle "adiós para siempre"...

Chie frunció el ceño, preocupada. Ésta no era la reacción que esperaba. Pensaba que Yukiko se pondría a saltar y a reír, enrojeciendo de placer. Incluso había esperado que la arrastrara a su habitación para que la ayudara a decidir qué ponerse, aún sabiendo que Chie no tenía tanto gusto al vestir como ella. Pero desde luego no esperaba esa mirada perdida, como si el alma se le hubiera roto.

-¿Yukiko...?

-Chie, si me disculpas-murmuró ella sin mirarla y con voz impersonal-, necesito estar sola...

-Pero...

-Por favor.

Algo en el tono de Yukiko, vacío y a la vez devastado como un campo de batalla durante una tregua; algo en su mirada, tercamente clavada en una pared, y con los labios apretados, le dijo a Chie lo urgente que era que Yukiko estuviera sola.

-Luego te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yukiko asintió, todavía sin mirarla, y Chie salió, mirando con preocupación a su amiga, rígida como una estatua, mientras cerraba a la puerta a su espalda. En cuanto salió, se quedó quieta, esperando oír algo (una risa histérica, un grito, un plato roto), pero sólo oyó pasos leves que sonaban a motas de polvo levantándose del suelo: algo efímero y casi evanescente. Chie conocía lo bastante a Yukiko como para saber que sus emociones podían ser imprevisibles. Ahora mismo, la joven y hermosa gerente de la posada era una bomba de relojería. Preocupada, la rubia sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su abrigo marrón, marcó y se llevó el aparato a la oreja:

-¿Yosuke? Creo que la he liado... pero no sé por qué.

Yukiko se deslizó como un fantasma por el suelo encerado de la posada hacia su habitación, después de murmurar a la anciana camarera que se sentía "indispuesta" y necesitaba descansar. Lo que de verdad necesitaba era pensar. Y tal vez morirse.

Se sentía como una estúpida por seguir pensando que tenía un futuro con Souji durante tantos años, por sobreponerse a los celos, a la distancia y a las inseguridades... para que la realidad le propinara un soberbio guantazo y la hiciera despertar. Dos días. Souji tenía dos días para llamarla. Tal vez fuera su idea. Tal vez se presentara. Tal vez...

A pesar de que intentó mantener su cabeza ocupada, lo cierto es que estuvo más distraída de lo normal. A ratos se dejaba soñar con una escena más propia de una telenovela (algo como un Souji con sombrero vaquero apareciendo en la puerta montado en su purasangre negro para agarrarla por la cintura y llevarla de aquella forma galante y a la vez ruda a su rancho texano), y luego se sentía ridícula por pensar esas cosas (estaba convencida que Souji ni tenía rancho ni tenía un purasangre). A ratos se ponía en lo peor, simplemente porque así no se sentía ridícula, sólo terriblemente miserable, y se imaginaba a Souji(que repentinamente tenía el pelo engominado y un bigotillo recortado) entrando por la puerta agarrado a la cintura de una modelo rusa de labios llenos de colágeno y pechos desproporcionados embutida en un ridículamente gordo abrigo de pieles... o peor aún, de la cintura estrecha de Rise Kujikawa. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a odiarla, pero ahora lo tenía claro: la odiaba a muerte.

Los dos días pasaron... y el teléfono personal de Yukiko estuvo tan silencioso como un muerto. Al caer la noche, cuando Yukiko se encontraba sola en su oscuro cuarto, y miró el móvil por enésima vez, la bomba que tanto temía Chie explotó. Con un rugido de rabia, sin importarle la hora tardía, la lluvia plomiza, el viento cortante ni lo fina que era la tela de su kimono, Yukiko Amagi salió de la posada con paso firme y la promesa de las peores torturas brillándole en los ojos.

Souji se quedó sin habla. Por un momento pensó que Yukiko se lanzaría sobre él para besarle, con un brillo apasionado en su hermoso rostro. Era más bonita de lo que la recordaba, como si en la distancia su pensamiento la hubiera pulido, le hubiera sacado brillo a su nariz recta, hubiera peinado su pelo y hubiera pellizcado sus mejillas. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, de besarla, de secuestrarla para comprarle un palacio y hacerla vivir como una reina... pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada de eso porque la mano húmeda de Yukiko le golpeó con sorprendente fuerza en la mejilla.

Souji la miró sin comprender.

-No sabía que pudieras ser tan cobarde-susurró Yukiko con voz venenosa-. No sabía que serías tan cerdo como para dejarme tener esperanzas durante tres años en que aún podía haber algo entre nosotros cuando en realidad hacía mucho que me habías olvidado. Una carta cada dos meses, es todo lo que has hecho. ¿Y qué pasa con aquella promesa de estar conmigo, de volver a por mí? ¿Tan poco vale tu palabra, Souji Seta? ¿Tanto miedo te da decirme que me olvide de ti? Sería mucho menos cruel que lo que me estás haciendo.

-Yukiko-murmuró Souji, dando un paso hacia ella. Le ardía la cara, pero el corazón se le había congelado.

-¡No te acerques!-chilló ella. De pronto pareció ser consciente de la lluvia y el frío y se abrazó el pecho, intentando protegerse-. Has estado fuera tres años. ¡Tres años! Y cuando vuelves... ni siquiera tienes el valor de ir a verme, de mirarme a la cara y decirme... que ya no me quieres.

-No lo entiendes, lo has entendido todo mal...-trató de discutir Souji.

-¿Que lo he entendido mal?-Yukiko soltó una risotada seca que sonó como un sollozo-. Igual es porque a ti no te va eso de hablar claro, pero tú a mí sí me vas a entender: me da igual que te estés tirando a otra, me da igual que me hayas mentido, o la excusa que te inventes ahora para no quedar como el cabrón cobarde que eres, porque estoy harta. Me he cansado de ti y de tus jueguecitos. ¿No quieres verme? Perfecto, no me verás. Por lo que a mí respecta, el Souji...-la voz de Yukiko se rompió y tuvo que tragar saliva, tratando de controlar las lágrimas-, el Souji del que me enamoré está muerto.

Y se alejó llorando bajo la lluvia, perdiéndose entre la niebla como una hermosa ninfa triste. Souji no supo qué decir. El mundo se había vuelto loco. Puede que Inaba sí hubiera sido engullida por el mundo de la televisión, y aquella no fuera Yukiko, sino una Sombra, una materialización de sus peores pesadillas lista para engullirle. Tal vez su corazón ya estuviera colgando boca abajo de una antena de televisión, carne muerta y fría. O tal vez de verdad la había perdido. Casi prefería la opción de la muerte. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, sintiendo que una parte de él se iba corriendo tras la hermosa mujer morena sabiendo que nunca la alcanzaría.

Dojima estaba de pie en medio del salón, obviamente preocupado por los gritos de Yukiko. Le miró un segundo en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno-habló Souji con voz débil-, parece que ya no importa para qué he venido. He tardado demasiado.

Nanako bajó en ese momento las escaleras, cargando con un folio en el que se veía un dibujo colorista de un caballo bajo un arco iris, y se quedó parada al notar el ambiente gélido que ahora cubría la sala.

-¿Os estáis peleando?-murmuró con voz entristecida, recordando la mala manía que tenían su tete y su papá de discutir.

-No-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nanako todavía no parecía convencida, pero Souji ya no podía soportarlo más tiempo. Necesitaba estar solo. Urgentemente.

-Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, tío Ryotaro. Buenas noches, Nana.

-¡Ah! Pero...-quiso protestar la pequeña, pero el ruido de la puerta de Souji al cerrarse la interrumpió. Miró a la mesita baja y vio que de la taza azul de Souji aún brotaba vapor-, pero aún no se ha acabado el café.

Miró a su padre con ojos tristes. Dojima suspiró. Tampoco es que pudiera entender qué había pasado, pero sabía que esta vez no había nada que pudiera hacer para disipar el malestar de su hija.

-Vamos a limpiar la taza del tete, Nanako. Me parece que esta noche no habrá más café.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy OOC? Es difícil acertar con una Yukiko enfadadísima, pero yo me la imagino de esta manera. Aparte de eso, todavía estamos calentando motores, todavía quedar fic para rato (jeje), con drama, romanticismo y angst, angst, angst. Muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen reviews con críticas, alabanzas o lo que queráis. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. 3 El feliz evento

¡Buenas! Lo primero: muchas gracias por los reviews tan positivos que he recibido, me habéis animado mucho a seguir escribiendo ;). Lo segundo, el capítulo viene con retraso, lo siento pero he tenido una semana de locura en la universidad y he estado fuera el fin de semana, así que he hecho lo que he podido. No estoy muy contenta con el resultado, así que puede que lo edite más tarde, pero no quiero retrasarme más. Pronto habrá más interés en el fanfic, pero este capítulo es necesario :3. Sin más dilación, empezamos.

**Capítulo 3: El feliz evento**

Souji estaba total y absolutamente convencido de no levantarse aquel día de la cama. Incluso de no levantarse nunca más. No quería enfrentarse a la realidad: había perdido a Yukiko. Se marcharía si pudiera, pero aún le quedaban cosas por hacer, impidiéndole abandonar Inaba. Pero podía quedarse en la cama para compadecerse de sí mismo. Sí, eso parecía la mejor idea.

En aquel momento sonó su teléfono. Al principio pensó en ignorarlo, pero se dijo que podía ser algo importante. Contestó sin mirar el número.

―¡Souji! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

―Ah... Hola, Rise-contestó él con voz abatida. Una parte de él había deseado que fuera Yukiko, llamándole para darle una oportunidad de explicarse-. ¿Qué pasa?

―Hemos llamado al resto, nos vemos en nuestro cuartel general en una hora. ¡No te retrases!-canturreó la idol.

―Eh... Rise... Creo que no voy a ir.

Previsoramente, Souji había alejado el teléfono de su oído, porque el chillido de protesta de Rise podría haberle perforado el tímpano.

―¡Pero Souji! ¡Cómo no vas a venir! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Le vas a romper el corazón a Teddie!

―¡Soy un oso "tristoso"!-se oyó la voz del rubio por detrás.

―¿Ves?

Souji suspiró y se frotó los ojos, cansado.

―Rise, no voy a ir porque no puedo. Ayer me dejó Yukiko.

Casi no le dio tiempo a apartar el teléfono.

―¡¿Cóoooomooooooooooo?! ¡Senpai!-ahora el tono era de compasivo afecto. Era como si la voz dulce de Rise le abrazara.

―Comprenderás que no es un buen momento...

―No, no, claro... Pero...-Rise parecía a punto de llorar.

―No te preocupes por mí, Rise. Pasadlo bien.

―Vale... Te llamo luego.

"No lo hagas, por favor"estuvo a punto de pedirle, pero se mordió la lengua. Aunque lo que menos le apetecía era la compasión del feliz tándem Rise-Teddie, sabía que lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Souji volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la sábana.

Yukiko se alegró de recibir la llamada de Teddie, si es que algo la podía alegrar en aquellos momentos. Parecía que era temporada alta de viejos conocidos en Inaba...

Una vez más, pensó en Souji y en lo que le había dicho. No es que se arrepintiera de lo que le había dicho. No exactamente. Pero una parte de ella aún deseaba volver corriendo a sus brazos y decirle que le amaba desesperadamente, pero otra parte (esa parte orgullosa e independiente que había descubierto en el castillo del mundo de la televisión) le decía que sobreviviría y que podría superarlo. Seguiría adelante como siempre. Pero sin Souji. Aquel parecía el mayor inconveniente. Podría seguir sin dinero, sin trabajo, sin futuro. Pero Souji y Chie eran lo más importante e imprescindible de su vida. Un mundo sin ellos era un mundo gris.

Agitó la cabeza y volvió a pensar en Teddie. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de él! Y qué curioso que viniera ahora. A lo mejor venía con Souji, o sabía con quién estaba ahora Souji o...

―¡Aaaargh!-rugió Yukiko tirándose del pelo y sobresaltando a la camarera que limpiaba la entrada en aquel momento-. ¡Deja de pensar en él! ¡Aya! ¡Que no me busquen, que voy a salir con unos amigos!-le gritó a la pobre camarera, que soltó un gritito de sorpresa, mirando a su jefa dirigirse con pisotones iracundos muy poco habituales en ella hacia su habitación.

―Pero, ¿qué le pasa a la señorita Yukiko últimamente?-murmuró Aya para sí.

Chie estaba taciturna aquel día. Yosuke no entendía por qué. Él estaba muy contento. Rise había vuelto a Inaba y les había llamado para quedar. Oh, qué ganas de ver su grácil figura y su carita angelical. Cada vez que salía su imagen en un anuncio Yosuke se quedaba embobado mirándola. No iba a negar que le había atraído desde el primer momento. Hasta con aquellas fachas que llevaba mientras atendía en la tienda de tofu; le habría quitado el delantal a mordiscos. Ella era guapa, adorable, vulnerable y delicada, todo lo que él amaba en una chica. Y era famosa, que sólo le añadía un plus. Lo curioso es que, siendo Rise su chica ideal, ahora estaba con Chie: una chica normal de un pueblo pequeño, peleona, agresiva y un tanto masculina. Desde luego, no necesitaba protección. Pero aún así la quería. Aunque estaba un poco confuso sobre su silencio oscuro y taciturno. "Bueno", se dijo, "Yukiko está mal así que Chie está mal." Tampoco es como si Chie fuera de esas chicas que se ponen tristes porque sí. Era... como un tío. Y eso molaba. No tenía que llevar tanto cuidado con sus palabras, ni estar recordándole todo el día que era muy guapa.

Además, estaba deseando enseñarle a Chie las entradas del combate de boxeo que le había regalado. Seguro que se ponía a dar saltos de alegría.

Chie suspiró y miró por la ventanilla del coche a través de la capa de niebla que cubría suavemente Inaba.

O quizá no.

Kanji Tatsumi estaba cosiendo una muñeca cuando le llegó el mensaje de texto de Rise.

_Kanji! Hemos vuelto a Inaba. Nos vemos en una hora en nuestro cuartel general. No me falles, vienen todos!_

Por un momento el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego respondió con un _Recivío. Asta luego._ Y siguió cosiendo.

Había tres cosas en Kanji Tatsumi que no habían cambiado: sus problemas de control de la ira, sus malos hablares y su capacidad para reponerse a las sorpresas.

―¡Yukiko!-exclamó Chie al verla sola, sentada con una expresión pensativa en la cara.

Oh. Pero qué bonita era. Yosuke a veces se sentía sorprendido de que pudiera existir una mujer como Yukiko. Aquella piel fina, aquel pelo tan negro, los ojos almendrados, el cuerpo escultural, el precioso vestido rojo de seda, tan delicado, tan sobrio y a la vez tan seductor, y aquella expresión pensativa que la hacía parecer la protagonista de un cuadro antiguo de estilo japonés clásico.

―Oh... Chie y Yosuke-sonrió Yukiko a modo de saludo, tratando de recomponerse.

Chie se sentó a su lado, con una expresión compungida.

―¿Estás bien? Ayer estabas fatal...

Yosuke quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió a romper aquel momento de "amigas íntimas". Con sus secretos, sus frase misteriosas y sus referencias veladas. A veces era duro pasar tiempo con ellas dos, sin atreverse a inmiscuirse en esa comprensión silenciosa, pero sintiéndose molesto por quedarse fuera.

―Sí, tranquila, estoy mejor-asintió Yukiko. El silencio que siguió podía cortarse con un cuchillo, así que decidió cambiar de tema-. Así que os ha llamado, ¿eh?

―Oh, sí-asintió Chie.

―Ha sido una sorpresa saber de esa monada después de tanto tiempo-comentó maliciosamente Yosuke, sentándose al lado de Chie.

―¡Yosuke!-exclamó la chica, dándole una colleja furiosa.

―¡Ay!-se quejó él al recibir el golpe de su novia.

―Pero... ¿por qué le pegas? Es realmente una monada-intervino Yukiko con una expresión confusa.

―¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?-se asombró Chie.

―¡Qué guay!-chilló Yosuke, con su imaginación desbordando.

―Claro que lo digo en serio. Esos ojos tan grandes, y ese pelo tan suave... ¿En serio no te apetecería acariciar ese pelo?

Yosuke ya estaba sangrando profusamente por la nariz y Chie estaba blanca.

―Vaya... Yu-Yukiko... Nunca pensé que albergarías esos sentimientos hacia... ejem...

―¿En serio? Yo pensé que todos albergábamos ese sentimiento-Yukiko estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

―Hey, peña-en aquel momento apareció Kanji, sentándose pesadamente al lado de Yukiko-. Así que os ha llamado...

―Sí, sí, sí, nos ha llamado a todos, ahora calla-le interrumpió un muy agitado Yosuke-. Yuki nos estaba contando que quería tocarle el pelo...

―¡No entiendo cual es el problema, de verdad!-Yukiko había enrojecido y se sentía molesta-. ¡Creo que a todos nos encantaba esa actitud infantil y esos ojos grandes y expresivos! ¿A quién no le gustaría achuchar su cuerpecillo entre sus brazos y acariciar su pelo suave?

Kanji empezó a sangrar profusamente por la nariz, mientras Chie cada vez empalidecía más y Yosuke parecía rememorar cada recuerdo que podía, mirándolo desde esa nueva perspectiva.

―Kanji, tú también querías tocarle el pelo, ¿a que sí?-le dijo Yukiko.

―Ah... Uh... Senpai...-Kanji se quitó la sangre de la nariz, incómodo-, sabes que a mí siempre me ha gustado Naoto...

―¿Y qué tiene que ver?-Yukiko parecía estar hablando en otro idioma, al parecer, porque sus comentarios estaban recibiendo expresiones de lo más extraña.

―Vaya, vaya, Yukiko...-Yosuke le guiñó el ojo-. Quién iba a pensar que sentías eso por Rise...

―¿Rise?-Yukiko arqueó una ceja-. ¿Y quién habla de Rise?

―Pero si la has nombrado tú-balbuceó Chie-, nos has dicho si nos ha avisado también.

―¿Rise? ¡Yo decía Teddie!

―¿Teddie?

―¡Teddie! ¡Si estábamos hablando de él!

―¡Hablábamos de Rise, que es la que nos ha llamado para que vengamos aquí!-Yosuke parecía ultrajado. Ahora todo lo de ser una monada y querer acariciar su pelo tenía más sentido. Pero era mucho menos sensual.

―De verdad, Yukiko, no deberías confundirnos así...-murmuró Kanji.

―¿Rise? ¿Rise os ha llamado?

Rise. Había venido al mismo tiempo que Souji. Lo sabía, estaban juntos.

―Tengo que irme, tengo algo importante que hacer en la pos...

―¡Oh, chicos, ya estáis aquí!-exclamó una voz femenina animosa.

Yukiko supo que ya era demasiado tarde para irse. Se dio la vuelta con resignación y con el temor de que Souji estuviera allí.

Afortunadamente, ni rastro del líder del equipo, pero sí estaban Teddie y una mujer escondida tras unas enormes gafas de sol y un pañuelo que le cubría el pelo. A pesar del disfraz, la sonrisa de dientes blancos y labios rosados que poblaba los anuncios de Japón y otros países como Estados Unidos era inconfundible. La idol se quitó las gafas y sonrió también con sus ojos castaños, dejando ver toda la belleza de la mediática cara de Rise Kujikawa.

―¡Cuánto os he echado de menos!-exclamó, abrazando a Kanji, que era a quien tenía más cerca. Teddie, en cambio, se dirigió directamente a Yukiko.

―¿Me has echado de menos, muñeca?-preguntó con aquella voz de casanova que acostumbraba a poner.

Lo cierto es que Teddie estaba guapísimo. Se había convertido en un hombre arrebatador: con aquel flequillo rubio y suave, aquella piel blanca y esos ojos tan azules y tan grandes. Sus hombros anchos estaban cubiertos por una camisa verde a cuadros, y seguía con aquella manera de ponerse una flor en el ojal; en aquel caso, una violeta.

―Hola, Teddie. Te he echado de menos-sonrió Yukiko, acercándose a él.

―¡Yuki!-gritó él, esta vez sin poses, lanzándose a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yukiko se echó a reír, abrazándole, pero sintió un toquecito en el hombro y tuvo que soltar al hermoso rubio y enfrentarse a la siempre temible belleza de Rise.

―Hola, Yukiko.

―Hola-contestó ella con cierta sequedad.

Todavía no confiaba en ella. Todavía no estaba convencida de que esa mujer no le hubiera robado la atención y el afecto de Souji, pero incluso en el caso de que no estuvieran juntos, Yukiko tenía la desagradable impresión de que había hecho todo lo posible por robarle el corazón del líder del grupo. La odiaba, no podía evitarlo. Sentía celos y rabia y no quería saber nada de ella, pero los años al frente de la posada le habían enseñado algo muy importante respecto a la vida: nunca seas la causa de una inestabilidad en el grupo. La armonía es la clave.

Por eso, y sólo por eso, se dejo abrazar por su amiga y rival.

―¡Ooh! ¡Pero cuánta belleza junta!-exclamó Yosuke, guiñándole el ojo a las chicas, que enrojecieron graciosamente-. Creo que voy a desmayarme.

Chie, a su espalda, frunció el ceño, irritada. Estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero en lugar de eso, se mordió el labio inferior y se sentó con un suspiro. Kanji frunció el ceño al verla tan alicaída, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios, sólo se volvió hacia Yosuke y le espetó:

―No seas baboso.

Yukiko se separó rápidamente de Rise, como si los blancos bracitos de la idol le quemaran, y se sentó de nuevo junto a Kanji, dejando que su ruda y honesta presencia la serenara.

―Bueno, chicos, habéis vuelto todos a la vez-en cuanto dijo eso, la joven dueña de la posada se mordió la lengua, deseando haberse callado.

―¿Eh? ¿Quién más ha vuelto?-preguntó Kanji, con las cejas arqueadas.

Por un instante, su corazón había dado un vuelco.

Yukiko sabía lo que estaba pensando. La melancolía estaba tan presente en aquella mesa de Junes, con aquellas personas que, por un instante, el corazón herido de Kanji se había permitido henchirse de esperanza. Le dieron ganas de darse de cabezazos por recordarle a aquella persona que ya no estaba por segunda vez en tan pocos días.

―Hum... Souji.

La decepción del rubio fue palpable, pero decidió quedarse con lo bueno.

―¡Senpai ha vuelto! Pero... ¿dónde está?

―Hum... creo que mejor hablamos luego de eso...-interrumpió Rise, ciertamente incómoda. Yukiko la miró con la más fulminante de sus miradas: lo sabía. Tal vez se lo había contado Souji. Igual se ponía hablador después de hacerlo.

Tenía los puños tan apretados que se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero su rostro no dejaba traslucir nada.

Rise y Teddie se sentaron juntos, entre Kanji y Yosuke.

―Bueno, chicos, ¿qué cojones os ha dado a todos con venir a la vez?-preguntó Kanji con una sonrisa torcida. Notaba el malestar de Yukiko y había decidido cambiar de idea.

―Bueno...-comenzó Rise. Miró a Teddie, se sonrieron y trasladó esa sonrisa deslumbrante al resto de personas sentadas a la mesa-, lo cierto es que hay algo que tenemos ganas de contaros...

La mano de Teddie cubrió con ternura los pequeños dedos de Rise sobre la mesa. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko y Kanji miraron el gesto con una fascinación similar a la que se tiene ante un suceso sobrenatural. Yosuke fue el primero en hablar:

―No me jodas...

―¿Estáis juntos?-Chie estaba boquiabierta.

―Bueno, no me extraña. Sois jodidamente iguales-sonrió Kanji.

Yukiko estaba increíblemente confusa. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Rise no iba a la ciudad de Souji a verle a él... sino a Teddie. Por un lado se sentía mal por ese odio que había acumulado hacia Rise... aunque eso no significaba que pudiera dejar de odiarla.

―En realidad es otra cosa...-dijo Teddie.

―¡Estás embarazada!-vociferó Yosuke, levantándose de un salto y señalando acusadoramente a Teddie, como si fuera el culpable de un crimen.

―¡Deja de portarte así, imbécil! ¡Tú no tienes nada que decir si está embarazada!-le increpó Chie, destilando veneno y furia en la voz.

Pero Rise parecía sentirse realmente ultrajada.

―¡¿Me estás llamando gorda?!-chilló ella, encarándose ante Yosuke.

Mirando a las dos chicas, Yosuke reculó y se sentó, sintiéndose humillado y molesto.

―Bueno...-Yukiko intentó reconducir la situación-, ¿cuál es la noticia?

―Eh... ah, sí-Rise pareció olvidarse de su ira-. Teddie y yo nos casamos.

Silencio. La bomba había caído, y una vez hubo estallado, hubo un instante anonadado. Luego, Chie reaccionó.

―¡Chicos! ¡Felicidades!-casi saltó por encima de la mesa para abrazar a la pareja.

―Qué suerte tienes, cabrón-sonrió Yosuke, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Teddie.

―Muchas felicidades, chicos-les felicitó Kanji con una de sus características sonrisas torcidas.

―Estoy muy feliz por vuestra noticia-contestó Yukiko casi mecánicamente, aún anonadada.

―¿Lo estás, senpai?-preguntó Rise, mirando a Yukiko a los ojos. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿"Sé que estás jodida por lo de Souji"? ¿"Sé que estás jodida porque yo voy a casarme y tú no"? ¿"Sé que estás jodida porque yo he encontrado el amor y tú has perdido al tuyo por estar celosa de mí"? Pero la continuación fue bien distinta-. Me alegro, porque queríamos preguntarte si podemos celebrar la boda en la posada Amagi.

―Y ya de paso quedarnos allí hasta la fecha-apuntó Teddie-. Para empezar bien un matrimonio es necesario tener un baño termal al día.

¿La boda de Rise en su posada? ¡Venga ya! Aunque lo cierto es que estaban en temporada baja y no tenía ninguna razón en concreto para decirles que no, excepto que odiaba a Rise. Miró los ojos suplicantes de Teddie. Cambia de perspectiva, pensó. No es la boda de Rise. Es la boda de Teddie. Y adoras a Teddie.

―Nada me hará más feliz que proporcionarte ese baño, Teddie-le dijo con dulzura. Sí, a Teddie sí podía decirle que sí. Les miró a ambos, tratando de bizquear para sólo ver a Teddie-. Será un honor organizar el... feliz evento.

Rise chilló de alegría y la abrazó. Yukiko suspiró. Maldita sea mi suerte, masculló para sí, tratando de apartar a la eufórica e infantil idol.

Capítulo acabado. Ya digo, no estoy muy satisfecha, y es sosillo, peeero, necesario para la trama. Poneos las galas que nos vamos de boda, amigos. Y las bodas siempre traen nervios, conflictos, sentimientos encontrados... ¿Tal vez se sepa qué narices le pasa a la siempre animosa Chie? ¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo! ;)


	4. 4 Cajitas

**Ya llega el próximo capítulo, con el tema entre Yukiko y Souji calentito y con una boda en camino. Este tipo de celebraciones siempre traen cola, y no sólo la cola del vestido de novia. ¿Qué pasará? Continuamos... ;)**

**Cajitas**

Yosuke llevaba un rato mirando a Chie, sorprendido y molesto. Sorprendido por verla remover sin tocarlo su plato de carne, como si en lugar de un filete de ternera el camarero le hubiera servido un filete de rata. Molesto porque era su primer aniversario y Chie ni siquiera parecía querer estar allí. O quererle a él.

—Chie...

La chica levantó la cabeza. Había algo en la curva de sus cejas, en la caída de sus pestañas o en el mohín derrotado de sus labios que le hizo pararse a pensar. Había estado a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero no le parecía bien. Chie no era esa clase de chica que quería tener a un tío detrás preocupándose de ella. Era dura e independiente. Mejor hablar de otra cosa. ¿De la boda?

Lo cierto es que seguía un poco molesto. Y sentía algo de envidia de Teddie. Al final se la llevaba un tío que ni siquiera era humano. ¡Por Dios, si cuando lo había conocido era un oso y estaba vacío! ¿Y ahora se llevaba a una chica que era guapa, inteligente, rica y famosa? Le parecía un tanto injusto. Además, ¿quién se casaba a esas edades? Chie y él llevaban un año y ni se lo habían planteado.

Miró a Chie con los ojos como platos, atando cabos. A lo mejor Chie estaba celosa de que sus amigos se casaran y ella no. De pronto, el tema de la boda no le parecía acertado. A lo mejor si empezaban a hablarlo Chie le diría que quería casarse. Y él no sabía si quería casarse. Quería a Chie, pero...

—Qué bien, ¿eh? Ha vuelto Teddie. Y Rise; la verdad es que la he echado de menos.

Los ojos de Chie parecieron endurecerse.

—Sí, lo había notado.

Y volvió a pinchar la carne, distraída. Yosuke suspiró.

—Eh, Chie-la volvió a llamar. Ella volvió a levantar la mirada-, tengo un regalo para ti. Por el aniversario y eso.

—Oh...-Chie sonrió levemente-. Qué detalle.

—Mujer, eres mi chica-Yosuke le guiñó el ojo.

Le entregó un paquete fino. Chie parecía volver a estar contenta, sonriendo y con una chispa de ilusión. Rasgó el papel con sus uñas cortas y abrió la tapa de la cajita. Miró durante unos segundos las entradas del combate con una expresión indescifrable y luego, preguntó con voz suave:

—¿Qué es esto?

—Son entradas para la final de boxeo de Japón-contestó Yosuke-. ¡Te llevo a ver sangre y vísceras!

Yosuke podía esperar muchas cosas, pero desde luego no que Chie cerrara la cajita con delicadeza, la dejara al lado y comenzara de nuevo a remover su plato.

—...¿No te gusta?-preguntó él, dubitativo.

—Claro que me gusta, Yosuke-respondió ella. Hubo algo de burla en su tono-. Es lo que toda chica desea el día de su aniversario: sangre y vísceras.

—Oye...

—¿Podemos irnos?-le interrumpió ella. Se levantó sin esperar a la respuesta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Había dejado la cajita deliberadamente abandonada en la mesa.

Yosuke, con el estómago un tanto revuelto, se guardó la cajita en el bolsillo y la siguió.

Souji no sabía muy bien para qué había ido hasta el templo del distrito comercial. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber si aquel zorro gamberro seguía viviendo en el templo, si las columnas descoloridas seguían teniendo aquel brillo antiguo y si se seguía respirando aquel aire tranquilo, como si se hubiera salido de la zona comercial y se hubiera introducido en un mundo paralelo y salvaje. A lo mejor quería colocar un ema para pedir que Yukiko accediera a, al menos, hablar con él. O a lo mejor quería sentarse en las escaleras, cerrar los ojos y figir que volvía a tener 17 años y tenía a una vergonzosa y sonrojada Yukiko preguntándole si probará sus experimentos culinarios.

Bueno, si el zorro seguía viviendo allí, no parecía estar en el templo en aquel momento. Ya que estaba allí, realizó una plegaria por Yukiko y se sentó en las escaleras, manoseando un objeto en su bolsillo izquierdo y tratando de poner fin a ese sentimiento melancólico y miserable por pura fuerza de voluntad. Entonces oyó una voz sorprendida de mujer:

—¡Souji!

Al principio le costó reconocerla. Su pelo negro, que en el instituto llevaba tan corto, estaba más largo y recogido en un moño alto, formal y elegante. Llevaba una americana negra a juego con la minifalda ejecutiva del mismo color, una camisa blanca y unos tacones negros. En sus pequeñas manos había un portapapeles que sujetaba contra la cadera. Le costó reconocerla en un primer momento, pero al parar en su rostro blanco, con aquellos ojos rasgados y esa sonrisa aviesa, supo quién era.

—¡Yumi Ozaki!-exclamó, levantándose para abrazarla- ¡Qué sorpresa!

—¡Sorpresa la mía! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

—Oh... hace un par de días.

—Espero que no se te ocurriera irte sin llamar-le amenazó ella, apuntándole con el dedo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Aquí, en Inaba, o aquí, en el templo?

—Las dos cosas, supongo-rió su antigua compañera del grupo de teatro.

—Pues... he venido porque unos amigos se casan, y celebran aquí la boda.

—¡Oh! Pues... felicítalos de mi parte. Me alegra mucho que elijan nuestro pueblo para el feliz enlace-sonrió.

—Estás muy guapa, Yumi. ¿A dónde ibas?

—Al ayuntamiento, a arreglar un par de asuntos-agitó el portapapeles en el aire.

—¿Al ayuntamiento?

—¿No lo sabes?-Yumi sonrió con orgullo-. Soy la número dos del alcalde de Inaba. Están pensando en presentarme como diputada por la región. Al parecer soy... bastante mediática, por eso de ser una chica tan joven y eso.

Souji estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que no me extraña: se te da muy bien expresarte y convencer a la gente. Eras la mejor del club de teatro.

—Lo cierto es que me ha sido muy útil-admitió ella-. Estar en un debate político es como... como interpretarme a mí misma. O, al menos, una versión de mí que tiene todas las respuestas y siempre sabe qué hacer. Es guay-concluyó, riendo.

—Pues cuando te presentes a presidenta de Japón, cuenta con mi voto-dijo él en tono jocoso.

—¡Muy amable!-Yumi parecía haber cambiado. Estaba relajada y risueña. Souji pensó que nunca la había visto tan confiada en sí misma-. Y ¿sabes qué te hace bueno en un debate político? Darte cuenta de cuando la otra persona esquiva una pregunta. No me has dicho qué haces en el templo con cara de entierro.

Souji no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa. A pesar de que parecía estar relajada en una situación distendida, Yumi se había vuelto muy aguda.

—Bueno... es una larga historia.

Yumi miró su portapapeles y agitó la cabeza.

—Tengo tiempo.

—¿Seguro? No quiero retrasarte. Tienes una gran responsabilidad.

—Souji, no eres un buen político si no tienes tiempo para hablar con la gente-recogió su falda bajo ella sentándose en un escalón-. Anda, cuéntamelo.

Souji se sentó con un suspiro de rendición. Tras unos segundos en silencio, comenzó a hablar:

—Tú... sabes que yo estaba saliendo con Yukiko en el instituto, ¿no?

—¿Estás de coña? Todos lo sabíamos. No te voy a mentir: rompiste muchos corazones el día que se supo que tenías novia-Yumi le sonrió con cariño-. Y además con Yukiko. Ninguna se sentía rival para ella. Ni siquiera yo.

Souji la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tú también...

—Oh, sí. Te portaste tan bien conmigo cuando... ya sabes... cuando lo de mi padre-Yumi tragó saliva, pero agitó su cabeza y volvió a sonreír-. Era inevitable. Pero lo llevé bien.

—Dios, yo no...

—¡Déjalo estar, fue hace muchos años!-exclamó ella, agitando la mano de manera desenfadada-. Además, gracias a eso empecé a hablar con Ai Ebihara, que era amiga tuya, y nos hicimos muy amigas.

Por un momento, Souji pensó soñadoramente en Ai, con su pelo rubio, sus labios sonrosados, su cruda bordería que escondía un corazón herido. Los recuerdos parecían casi sólidos en Inaba, como si paseara por un cementerio de elefantes.

—No lo sabía. Tampoco sabía que tuviera tanto éxito.

Yumi negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé. Era parte de tu encanto. Pero bueno, sigue contándome.

—Bueno... cuando... cuando me fui, decidimos seguir juntos a distancia, con la esperanza de poder tener una relación normal algún día. Pero... bueno, al final no es suficiente. Yukiko pensó que yo... podría tener a otra y... me ha dejado.

—¡Qué horror!-exclamó Yumi, apretándole el hombro para infundirle ánimo-. Lo siento mucho por ti, Souji. No quiero imaginar cómo lo estarás pasando.

—Pero eso no es todo, Yumi-la interrumpió él con una sonrisa amarga. Sacó el objeto que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo sostuvo entre los dedos, para que Yumi lo viera-. No sólo vine para la boda, en realidad, estaba deseando que llegara la oportunidad de volver para otra cosa.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Yumi, Souji abrió la tapa de la cajita de terciopelo negro, descubriendo un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante tallado en forma de lirio.

—Iba a pedirle a Yukiko que se casara conmigo.

Kanji intentaba concentrarse en la muñeca que estaba cosiendo, pero se sentía angustiado. Rise y Teddie se casaban, Chie y Yosuke estaban juntos... Hasta Yukiko, que era la única que entendía cómo se sentía, volvía a tener a Souji en la ciudad, a pesar de que no pareciera contenta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre parecía estar de lado en todos sitios? Las únicas personas con las que se había sentido realmente a gusto eran ellos, y aún así... volvía a estar solo.

Miró la muñeca y suspiró. Cuando venía gente a pedirle una muñeca, él les preguntaba: "¿Cómo es la muñeca? ¿Cuál es su mayor cualidad?", y dependiendo de la respuesta, le daba un aspecto u otro. Cuando le decían "divertido", la muñeca solía ser un chico de cabellos color miel con un perenne guiño y una versión en miniatura de los auriculares naranjas de Yosuke; cuando le decían "digno de confianza", los juguetes imitaban invariablemente la profunda mirada de Souji; cuando le pedían que fuera "cariñoso", cosía con cuidado una flor roja igual a la que solía llevar Teddie a la camisita blanca; cuando le decían "adorable", hacía lo posible por plasmar la sonrisa animosa y las mejillas sonrosadas de Rise; cuando le decían "fuerte", se esforzaba por imitar las piernas largas y flexibles de Chie, siempre dispuesta a darle una patada en el culo a la injusticia; y si le decían que fuera "hermosa", escogía el tejido más delicado y con los más hermosos tonos para intentar imitar el estilo elegante de Yukiko. Y cuando le pedían que fuera "inteligente", el corazón se le encogía cosiendo a la diminuta cabeza un bello gorro azulado, imitando la hermosura de la siempre ausente Naoto Shirogane.

El problema era que, por mucho que intentara luchar contra el recuerdo, últimamente muchas otras cualidades parecían perfectas para una de sus muñecas Naoto: guapa, misteriosa, amable, elegante... Pensó que cada día le resultaría más fácil echarla de menos, pero en su lugar conforme pasaba el tiempo pensaba más y más en ella. Como si se asfixiara lentamente y cada vez le quedara menos aire para resistir la falta de Naoto. Y ahora que todos parecían haber encontrado el amor... él notaba la falta del suyo.

A su pesar, una vez hubo cosido correctamente el gorrito a la cabeza, se la llevó a los labios y la besó con ternura, clamando al cielo por la vuelta de la verdadera Naoto.

—Dios... tú... Vaya, enhorabuena-dijo Yumi con voz estrangulada, estupefacta.

Souji negó con la cabeza, cerrando el estuche y guardándolo en el bolsillo.

—No me felicites, porque ella nunca lo sabrá. Me ha dejado, y ha quedado claro que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Es... en fin, he llegado tarde.

—Souji, no tienes ni idea de mujeres-le cortó Yumi.

El chico la miró con sorpresa.

—Yukiko pensaría que no la querías lo suficiente para hacer sacrificios, como ir a verla. Como para mostrar que luchas por ella. Te ha dejado porque piensa que ya has tirado la toalla, pero seguro que te perdona si le demuestras que sigues luchando-Yumi sonrió ampliamente-. Demuéstrale que la quieres.

Souji se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo.

—No sé, Yumi, yo...

Yumi miró su reloj de muñeca y le interrumpió:

—Vaya, qué tarde se me ha hecho. Tengo que irme, pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Tomamos un café algún día y me cuentas?

—Pero Yumi...

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-repitió ella con determinación. Le sonrió antes de salir casi corriendo del templo.

Souji se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido Yumi Ozaki, pensando en sus palabras.

Souji llevaba un rato sentado sin hablar. Nanako estaba muy, muy preocupada. Aunque su tete le había dicho que no estaba enfadado con ella, llevaba desde que había venido callado y taciturno. Nanako habría deseado no encontrarse aquel día con Yosuke en Junes. Igual así su tete estaría contento...

Dojima fumaba sentado en la mesa, sosteniendo el periódico ante él pero sin leerlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a sus dos chavales sentados en la mesa baja del salón mirando la tele sin verla. No sabía lo que estaría pensando Souji (aunque puede que la bronca de hacía un par de días con la hija de los Amagi tuviera algo que ver), pero la infantil cabecita de Nanako seguía siendo transparente para él: se sentía culpable. Si no le diera miedo dejar sola a Nanako en casa por la noche (especialmente desde aquel secuestro que sufrió hacía tres años, donde Namatame se la había llevado a un lugar peligroso donde él no podía encontrarla), se llevaría a Souji de copas hasta que, en su embriaguez, soltara todo aquello que le preocupaba. Souji era demasiado independiente, demasiado considerado. Ojalá fuera más egoísta y le exigiera un consejo que arreglara todos sus problemas. Al menos sabría qué narices estaba pasando.

De pronto, Souji se levantó de la mesa baja.

—Tío Ryotaro, voy a salir-exclamó, con una mirada de férrea determinación.

—¿Huh? ¿A dónde vas?

—A la posada Amagi-contestó él, poniéndose la chaqueta-. Ya es hora de coger el toro por los cuernos.

—¡Tete...!-lo llamó Nanako, pero Souji ya estaba cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas con fuerza. La niña miró a su padre y le preguntó-. ¿Qué ha querido decir?

—Nanako-sonrió su padre, que empezaba a entender la historia-, algún día, cuando seas mayor, un chico saldrá así de tu casa para decirte cuánto te quiere.

Luego se quedó mirando la cara de ilusión de Nanako y se le borró la sonrisa.

—Pero dentro de muchos, muchos, muchos años.

Yukiko repasaba a la luz de una lamparita las cuentas de aquellos días. En realidad todavía no le tocaba hacer balance, y estaba convencida de que todo estaba atado: no había ninguna habitación que pagar, los sueldos de las camareras y el cocinero ya estaban ingresados en sus cuentas, y los proveedores, tanto de comida como de otras materias (entre ellas, Textiles Tatsumi) no les adeudaban ni un solo yen. Pero repasó todos y cada uno de los gastos y las ganancias una vez más, sólo para estar ocupada. La posada dormía: en una de las habitaciones dormían Teddie y Rise. Los prometidos.

Yukiko no había preguntado, pero tenía clara una cosa: Souji estaría en la boda. Trataba de no pensar en eso, porque no sabía cómo podría reaccionar durante una celebración tan romántica, con alcohol corriendo y... No, no iba a pensar en eso.

El repentino ruido del timbre la sobresaltó. Remangándose el kimono, se dirigió hacia la puerta, tratando de componer su amable y lejana sonrisa. Cuando abrió las puertas, el corazón se le paró.

No veía una expresión tan seria y determinada en el rostro de Souji desde que se enfrentaron a Namatame para rescatar a Nanako. Le asustó, le erizó el vello de los brazos y su corazón perdió un latido.

—Souji... ¿qué...?

—Ahora es tu turno de escucharme, Yukiko-la cortó él con voz seca-. Tú dejaste claro lo que pensabas y lo que sentías, y decidiste que ya no te quiero sin siquiera preguntarme. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí estar alejados? ¿Crees que no he pensado en ti todos y cada uno de los días que he estado lejos? Debes estar ciega para no ver que sólo te quiero a ti.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de decir cosas que no has demostrado!-chilló Yukiko- ¡Vete de aquí!

—¡Esta es exactamente la forma en la que te presentaste en casa de mi tío, y ahora vas a escucharme!

Souji dio un paso y la agarró repentinamente del brazo, acercándola a él. Yukiko se sintió morir al darse cuenta de que sentía el aliento de Souji en las mejillas, y su mano en el brazo le quemaba. Luchó débilmente para separarse, pero sabía que no podría.

—Si esto se va a la mierda que no sea por mí, Yukiko. Que no sea porque has decidido que no te quiero, porque no tienes ni puñetera idea de si te quiero o no. No te atrevas a dudar de mis sentimientos, Yukiko. Nunca.

Y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola apasionadamente. Yukiko estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Había vuelto. Souji, el Souji al que ella amaba. Habían vuelto aquellos besos, aquella voluntad de hierro, aquel fuego en sus labios. Volvía aquel leve suspiro, y la sensación de caer por un barranco y no importarle un pepino porque la caída era tan placentera que morir al fondo era un precio pequeño a pagar. La sensación de ahogarse en Souji, de fundirse. Su olor. Su tacto. Su Souji.

Cuando se separaron, el corazón de ambos latía desenfrenadamente. Sin embargo, Yukiko trató de no dejarse llevar. El agarre de Souji se había aflojado, y Yukiko se soltó delicadamente, tratando de respirar y no olvidar su determinación.

—Souji... -negó con la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas-, si tan sólo hubieras venido antes... Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo...

—Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo-le cortó él-, habría sido demasiado pronto, y no habría tenido dinero suficiente para hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer...

Yukiko le miró sin entender, tratando de leer en los ojos azul oscuro de Souji. Él rebuscó en su bolsillo. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad, y notaba un leve jadeo saliendo de su pecho, aunque intentara controlarlo. No podía. Miró a Yukiko, al amor de su vida, tratando de sacar la cajita del bolsillo, y cuando al fin la tuvo en su palma sudorosa, se arrodilló.

Yukiko estaba en blanco. En coma. Su cerebro no funcionaba. En blanco. Sin control. Paralizada. No podía ser. No podía ser...

—Yukiko...-susurró Souji, al fin inseguro, a punto de llorar o de desmayarse, mientras abría el estuche de terciopelo negro y le mostraba el hermoso anillo de compromiso a Yukiko-, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**CHAN CHAN CHAN.**

**Y lo dejo aquí, en un bonito "continuará". ¿Muy ñoña la cosa? ¿Muy telenovela? En este capítulo ha habido mucho romanticismo, pero en el próximo habrá lemon, así que habrá romanticismo picante. Será bonito, lo prometo. ¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**


End file.
